oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nenafi
History Nenafi is the daughter of a high ranking Osiriani priest of the temple of Ptah in Osirian and a noblewoman. She grew up in her mother's household in the outskirts of Osirian, as her father was a workaholic who very often stayed at the temple. He does visit about once a month, but he was more a kind stranger in her childhood. She has several step brothers and sisters, both older and younger than her, as her mother was a free lover who never settled down with a husband or wife. This affected Nenafi's childhood, as she encountered many men and women of various races who were her mother's consorts. She became a friendly person who had a broad view of what is acceptable. She was picked at a young age to train as a priestess due to her celestial heritage. It is unknown which side of the family her aasimar blood comes from as her parents and grandparents were all normal Osiriani humans. Her training took a strange turn when a fire spirit took notice of her. Narthis inhabited a dinosaur and began guiding her divine training towards a shamanistic approach, and the priests of the temple figured the fire spirit was sent by Ptah, who has a fire aspect, and did not interfere. She bonded with the fire lizard and it showed her ways to draw upon ancestral bloodlines she did not know she had. Still uncertain where and how she was able to tap into these powers, she completed her training quickly. With the war situation in Haven, the temple of Ptah sent her to see if there is a way to brooch a peaceful resolution. The real reason for this assignment could be to get Nenafi out of their hair, as they feel that her spirit training is unorthodox. Return to Osirian After joining the Egronian army in defeating the Pale King and his top lieutenants, Nenafi returns to Osirian to report in to her father. But instead of being welcomed home, he scolded her for not doing more while she was away. She forgives him for the outburst and informs him she will continue her pilgrimage by joining an egronian expedition to Shengming de Yaolan. The event triggered the strong celestial blood in Nenafi, making her a full half celestial. Outbreak On Gozran 12th, while Nenafi was on an outing with Layla to Jiyu, a mysterious plague struck several cities in Shengming de Yaolan. Rumors flew as quickly as action, and many of the portals connecting Jiyu to other cities were closed and a quarantine put into place. Stuck in Jiyu and feeling helpless, Nenafi decided to try to help, and formed Healers without Borders. Several other healers quickly joined and with the support of the generous Bloise sisters, they dispatched as a team to three of the cities to cure people of the plague. The group formed continues to function, and a hospital is commissioned to be built in Jiyu as their headquarters. Appearance Nenafi is female half-celestial aasimar with short black hair, large blue eyes, tanned skin, and white feathered wings that she has dyed in a rainbow hue. Nenafi has a petite frame, with slender arms and legs. She is usually found wearing robes of an Osiriani priestess prefering red and gold, or white and gold, and enjoys wearing gold jewelry. She also wears a peculiar technicolor sash around her waist. Personality Nenafi enjoys the finer things in life, especially gold jewelry as it shines in a most enchanting way when she utilizes her fire magic. She is usually a laid back person who does not faze easily. She loves her father, although he seems distant, possibly because of the strange on again off again relationship between her parents. She has learned to be patient and understanding of others around her, but has developed a need for bonding with those she considers close to her. Friends Her half siblings, she has lost contact with them for several years due to her priestly training, and when she returned home before her mission to Haven, they were distant to her. This made her feel slightly sad, and she wishes to mend the gap that has formed with them. Narphis, a friend and mentor, the fire spirit has been with her for several years, and is responsible for some of her formative years. She understands the spirit is not a creature of this world, and that his way of thinking may be different than other people's. Still, he seems to give good advice, and has been a kind teacher to her. Layla Celeste is a close friend who kept her company while she lived alone in Haven. Nenafi asked Layla to join her on the Sheng expedition, and the two are now cohabiting. Hashim: a former priate's cabin boy, an ex-slave purchased by Nenafi's maternal family, and freed by Nenafi. He made it his business to become her guardian. The vanara is a free spirit, and Nenafi would rather see him do what he wants, which is to travel the open seas, but her duties in Sanctuary ties him down as well. She is however grateful for his presence as it fills some of her loneliness of being away from her family. Enemies None yet Aspirations She wishes to gain acknowledgement from her father, become close again with her siblings, and understand her mother more. She also wants to learn more about the nature of the fire spirit Narphis. She wants Healers without Borders to becomes an example of what cooperation can do. Category:Player Characters